Spider Girl Ragnarok
by ItsMadness97
Summary: NO SPOILERS - Based entirely from a dream I had. Within it, I am spidergirl (err... woman) and Thor, Loki (mischievous as usual), and Heimdal have come to Midgard to retrieve Odin because they need him for the events of Ragnarok. Some of the Avengers and I are here to help.


**Hello everyone! I wrote this story awhile ago, a year exactly as a matter of fact (so before spiderman homecoming came out), but I forgot I wrote it until happily discovered it the other day and now I've decided to share it. It'** **s based entirely from a dream I had. Within it, I am spidergirl (err... woman) and Thor, Loki, and Heimdal have come to Midgard to retrieve Odin because they need him for the events of Ragnarok. Some of the Avengers and I are here to help. The plot follows my dream exactly, although some of the dialogue has been improvised as I can't remember it all. Also, it kinda leaves off on a cliff hanger, but that's how my dream ended, so yeah. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was gliding through the air, free falling towards the city streets when I pulled my arm out and aimed it towards the top of a building. When I found my target I clenched my hand so that two of my fingers dug into my palm and shot silk from my wrist. The other end of it attached itself to the top of that building and I swung on it, as it saved me from my fall. I continued doing this until I made it miles across New York. My last swing was low enough that I could touch my feet to the ground and begin to run. People stared at me, but I was used to it. After all, I was dressed in an skin tight blue and red leotard that covered my whole body, veiling my identity. I even wore a full mask, which I had adjusted so that it wasn't covering my mouth and I could get some air (– gliding through the air was more exhausting then it looks!) This just caused people to stare at me even more, and I smiled a little by it.

"Spider Girl!" a young boy shouted who was playing outside and had nearly toppled off his bike at the sight of me and was currently staring at me as though his jaw might fall off.

"Spider _Woman_ ," I muttered under my breath. Why couldn't people get that simple thing? Suddenly I swung my arms up and pulled myself off from the ground. My presence was drawing the attention of too many people and I couldn't risk anyone finding out about me– I'm pretty sure my Aunt Mae would have a coronary if she ever found out.

Not much later, I found myself at my friend Joe's house. He was out back with a few others from school, in his above ground pool. I landed on his roof, peering down at them.

"Hey guys!"

Joe smirked, "Hey Spiderwoman!"

I smiled– Joe always got it right. The others gasped at me. Unlike Joe, they had no idea who I was, so like everyone else, they have only seen me all over the news. Yeah that's right. Me. All over. THE NEWS.

"Do you know her?" one of them asked Joe.

"Yeah," he said, still smirking. "We hang out like, everyday."

"It's true," I confirmed with a grin. "We go way back."

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah take off that mask!" a boy shouted.

"Now guys," I said, from the roof top. "That would be spoiling my secret identity."

"Does she go to our school?" the boy asked again, only this time directing it toward Joe.

Joe simply shrugged still holding that smirk on his face. I could tell he was loving the attention and I couldn't blame him.

Then, seemingly out of no where, there was an unmistakable flash of lightening, against the perfectly clear sky. A few years ago, I probably would have whipped out my phone, googling what the heck science was doing. But that was before I met the God of thunder.

Everyone began to gather their things, as the wind picked up and began bringing it inside. I however, had a different destination. Running out into the front yard, I spotted a section of Joe's yard that was acting differently than the rest, in that the wind patterns weren't acting quite right. So I cleared myself about 20 yards away from it, crotched down low, and waited.

"Mia! What are you doing!" It was Joe and by the time he came out, the wind had really picked up, I mean _really_. "Get inside!"

He came over to me trying to grab my arm and force me to go with him. Instead I pulled back and now he was crotched down in the grass with me. "Stay low!" I yelled over top of the wind and rain.

"Are you crazy?!"

I gave him a shrug and looked back over. A second later storm settled just as quickly as it began and what was left was a man, standing on the very section of yard I had been direct to avoid.

"Thor!" I called out, running to greet him. Joe stayed behind in utter shock.

"Ah, lady Amelia! I was hoping to find you."

"You were? Is this have something to do with the Avengers? I'd love to help– anything you need." I said, practically jumping on my feet with enthusiasm.

"This is an urgent matter. My father is here on Midgard and we need to find him."

I wrinkled my eyebrows, suppressing my grin. "That's it?"

"He is the only one who stands a chance against the horrors that have besieged Asgard and stop it from inflicting destruction elsewhere. If we cannot stop them, we all will face great peril and death."

"Oh. See that makes a lot more sense," I replied somewhat casually.

"It is not my intention to burden you, but it is an urgent matter that should we ignore, Asgard will perish and these demons from the underworld will come here next."

"So you're saying the fate of the nine reams depends on whether we can find your father or not?"

"Yes," he said, not losing his intensity.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" I turned to Joe, "Will you be okay?"

He pointed to the god behind me. "That's T-Thor."

I returned my attention to Thor, "He'll be finee."

Thor began spinning his hammer. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Stark Tower. There are others on the way to help."

"Right-o!"

Thor got there before me of course. His lightning was far more advanced than my cob webs, but I wasn't too far behind. When we got there, Tony Stark was already outside, waiting. There was a man accompanying him wearing the strangest of clothes– a green necklace, a strange blue shirt, and a red cape that I could have sworn I saw moving around on it's own.

"Hey, how's it going kid?" Stark said to me and then looked over to Thor, "Pointbreak. I gotta say, you made excellent timing."

"Where is he?" Thor asked in his intimidating mighty voice.

"Aw don't worry, I kept him safe and sound. He's just over there, across the street," Stark pointed across and I followed his finger with my gaze until they landed on... my jawed fell through the floor.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" I exclaimed. "I thought he was to be locked away for eternity!"

"Lady Amelia, don't worry," Thor told me, trying to assure. "My brother sides with us now."

I looked to Stark for confirmation, my mouth still hanging blatantly open. "It's true kid. As much as I don't like it, we need him on our side."

"And he won't be here for long." The man wearing the cape said finally, staring daggers at Loki. "As soon as we find Odin, Thor is going to take Loki and leave this realm."

"Doctor Strange is right," Thor added. "He won't ever be a nuisance to Midgard ever again."

I gulped. "Right, so... what's the mission?"

"First of all," Stark began, "We need you out of the suit and into normal everyday clothes. In order for this to work, we can't have the press all over us."

"Okay, Mr Stark. I'm on it!"

"Wait kid!" Stark put his hand on my shoulder before I could walk away from him just yet. I looked at him questioningly. "I haven't told you the plan yet."

"Oh right, of course."

"We need you to help get the last recruit," he looked pointedly toward Thor.

Thor began to talk directly to me, "You and Loki will retrieve Heimdall and bring him to Stark tower. Tony will be here to inform him on his part. Do keep an eye on my brother," Thor added seriously. "Afterwards, the two of you will begin to search in these northern parts for the Al-father."

"Why again is he on our side?" I asked.

"Loki actions were not entirely his own," Thor explained. "The mind stone in his scepter influenced his actions to conform to a much greater evil by the name of Thanos." I remembered the scepter had been used to turn agents of S.H.E.I.L.D., like Hawkeye, into Loki's 'flying monkeys'. I didn't realize that it also could effect the person using it. "You can trust me when I say, he desires the same thing we do."

I nodded to Thor, a little unsure of what he meant by a 'greater evil' and how it influenced Loki. But the Avengers trusted Thor, and therefore, so do I; that alone relaxed me a little bit.

"But we want you to still keep an eye on him, alright kid?" Stark said patting on my shoulder, as I landed my eyes on the man in question. He was leaning up against a building on the other side of the street dressed in a finely tailored, single breasted, black suit. Which reminded me, I needed new clothes of my own.

"Chop-chop kid," Mr. Stark told me, clapping his hands. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Loki's baby-sitter, coming right up!" I said, before running inside. True to Mr. Stark's word, Pepper Potts was waiting for me inside. She handed me a pair of pants and a flannel –exactly something I would wear on a day-to-day basis. I quickly threw it on and ran back outside and towards the god of mischief. I would have just swung across the street, but being as we were trying to be incognito, I had to actually wait for the traffic to die down. How mundane. When there was an opening, I ran through it and then I leaned up against the building next to Loki, accidentally brushing his shoulder. He looked down at me, and gave me a look of disgust as if he was truly offended that I, a mere mortal, had the audacity to touch his magnificence. I rolled my eyes.

"Thor told me to accompany you," I said and then adding with a smile on my face, "your majesty."

He looked at me tiresomely. "Only you?"

"Yep."

"Come on then, spider girl," he muttered, standing up fully and began walking.

"Woman," I corrected him with a frown on my face before trailing behind him.

"Yes, yes," he sighed under his breath, but I could have almost swore I saw a glimmer of amusement on his face. What an confusing man.

"So where are we going to find him?" I asked, catching up beside him.

"Down these these tunnels," he said gesturing towards the subways.

I cracked a smile, "You're saying Heimdall took the subway? I would have expected him to have a much more grand entrance."

"We had to make modifications in order to remain undetected, hence this midgardian transport." He gestured forward in the direction of the subway with his hand.

"Oh I see! Basically he wanted to stay low-key."

"What?"

"Low-key. You know— laying low, quiet?" _Great_ , I thought as I looked at his completely bewildered face. "I made a joke, because you're name is Loki."

"Amusing," he replied sarcastically as he began descending the stairs with an elegance that clearly put him in contrast to the surroundings of New York. He was Prince after all, who's poise clearly lived up to that title, especially with the extremely extravagant suit he was wearing. I hated to admit it, but Loki was blessed with some A1 looks. I mean seriously. I might have been more interested if he hadn't previously tried to take over the planet a couple years ago, or if he wasn't over a 1,000 years older than me, or the fact that he lived across the universe (talk about long distance) and if he wasn't such a arrogant, egotisical... wait you know what? He can keep the looks because that's about the only thing he's got going for him.

Meanwhile I trudged along behind him in my casual jeans, flannel and converse, and struggling to keep up with his long strides. I was very much a stereotypical city girl.

It didn't take us long to find Heimdall. He was just standing there like a sore thumb. He wore a T-shirt for his disguise but his armor underneath was hilariously evident.

"Ah," his rich deep voice began, "It seems I am in the correct location."

"Indeed, Gatekeeper," Loki responded.

I could not help but laugh when I noticed Heimdall wearing an _I 3 NY_ t-shirt.

"Is there something amusing?" Loki asked me.

"His choice of shirt is quite interesting."

"Is this not a common shirt to wear amongst mortals?" Heimdall's voice boomed questionably.

"No it's not that. You are certainly the picture of tourist though," I told him, trying as best as I could to suppress my grin.

"We are wasting time." Loki said before turning on his heel and heading back to the stairs. I just looked to Heimdall with my eyebrows raised— someone was clearly salty. Heimdall simply shrugged in response, and began following Loki, as if his behavior was nothing out of ordinary, just rather Loki acting like Loki. I couldn't suppress my delight in that despite them being these higher power beings from another dimensional plane, they really didn't differ that much from us.

When Loki approached the stairwell he allowed Hemidall go in front of him almost if he was waiting for me. I eyed him curiously, not for a moment forgetting what I was here to do– keep an eye on Loki, god of mischief and lies and that's when he abruptly grabbed my arm and pulled me _through_ the wall.

Yes, I said through the _f*cking_ wall, (excuse my French).

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him and that's when I realized, he had transported us with his magic to a dark and dreary penitentiary. We were on one of the floors where they kept the prisioners and I could tell from the rows and rows of jail cells on either side of us.

"This is not part of the mission, Loki."

"Stay quiet!" he hissed, pulling me to the side of the hallway, while he looked around.

I ignored him, "What happened to not wasting time?"

"This will only take a moment."

"We may not have a moment. Your realm is falling to ruins and instead of finding the one man who can save it, you dragged me down here to god only knows what."

He gave a barely palpable smirk. "Yes, only a god would know."

"Not you, you conceited jerk."

"Must I restrain that tongue of yours?"

"Give it your best shot!" I demanded. "I'll have you cob-webbed to that wall before you can so much as touch me!"

He laughed. "I'd like to see you try pinning me down." His voice then lowered to a more deeper, silkier tone. "It's not generally my preferred... _position_."

My jaw fell and my eyes widened – _that smooth Bastard!_

I stared at him, flabbergasted for a few seconds as he continued to walk, before reverting my mind back to the mission. "We do _not_ have time for this!"

He ignored me and began searching the cell numbers on each door. I sighed, not saying anything for a few moments, and began following him as I debated how else to act in my current predicament, but also determined not to lose sight of him. Loki eventually looked over at me, apparently amazed at my silence because he said in a very suggestive tone, "I did not take you for a girl to submit so easily."

"What? _I'm not–_ " Did he just imply what I think he did?

He grinned, "Don't hold back on me now."

"You did not just..." I was utterly flabbergasted. "Why did you even include me in your schemes?"

"I could not risk you telling the others that I left. Now come on spider _woman_ ," he murmured, emphasizing that last word. "I have business to attend to. And only way I'm going to return is after I am able to tend to it."

"You can at least tell me what this is all about."

"The battle of New York."

Great, I thought.

After a bit of walking, we eventually approached the cell he was looking for. It was bigger than the rest, and more heavily secured. He looked at me a moment before grabbing my arm and pulling me through it.

Inside was a one-sided viewing glass, with a man and two girls inside. The man was older, sitting on a clot, with a gray jump suit while the two girls appeared younger, around my age. It appeared as though the girls were visiting.

"If only those two girls knew how pathetic their father was," Loki quietly spoke with bitterness in his tone.

"What did he do Loki?" I whispered quietly so only Loki could hear, looking to him as I did.

His gaze was full of slight disgust. "He is the reason for the battle of New York."

"I thought Thanos was?"

He turned his head, meeting my gaze. "And how do you think Thanos knew the tesseract was located on Midgard?"

I didn't answer. Loki took a step forward, walking straight through the glass as if it wasn't there at all. The man's face instantly filled with panic.

"What have you done with it?" Loki demanded.

I wondered what he was talking about, but I didn't stress about that uncertainty too much. The sheer power that radiated off of Loki in that moment fascinated me far more. I continued to watch.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," the man stuttered, his face white.

"Oh I think you do, in fact," Loki grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt, lifting him from the ground. The two daughters shrieked. "I think you have it with you right now."

"I don't have anything, please!"

Loki held him for a moment more before dropping him, allowing him to fall on the ground. One of the girls, I noticed, looked at Loki oddly.

"I will return, and when I do, you will give me what I need."

I had hoped, there would never be a day in which Loki will want to interrogate me for information. I was terrified just watching him.

As Loki turned to leave, the girl who had looked at him curiously looked at him again, this time more decisively.

Her voice was soft yet inquiring when she spoke, " _Loki?_ "

This was bad– _really_ bad. She wasn't supposed to know his name and if she did, it meant she recognized him from the battle of New York. Therefore anyone who knew his name equaled bad news, _really_ bad news. It meant the whole world would soon be knowing Loki was back in New York.

We were running out of time.


End file.
